Ex-Mafia
by yayarara
Summary: Bahkan jika cintanya begitu mengerikan, tapi ini tetap tergolong cinta bukan? Seperti yang Donghae rasakan padanya, seperti yang selalu Donghae katakan padanya/HAEHYUK/ BL/OS


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ex-Mafia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T semi M(?)**

 **Warning: BL/OS/Romance/Crime**

 **Summary:** **Bahkan jika cintanya begitu mengerikan, tapi ini tetap tergolong cinta bukan?** **Seperti yang Donghae rasakan padanya, seperti yang selalu Donghae katakan padanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu adalah sebuah gedung terbengkalai yang jauh dari pusat kota Hongkong. Letaknya tepat ditengah bukit ditengah-tengah hutan yang begitu gelap di malam hari membuat tak akan orang yang akan berfikir untuk mendatanginya.

Namun sepertinya tidak semua.

Suara tembakan itu terdengar begitu bising, kilat cahaya akibat gesekan biji peluru menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Teriakan kesakitan dan umpatan menjadi penyemarak ditengah baku tembak yang terjadi begitu sengit. Kedua belah pihak tak akan menyerah meski nyawa mereka diujung tandung sekalipun.

Hyukjae membanting punggungnya di tembok demi menghindari peluru yang mengarah padanya. Dengan cekatan ia mengganti isi pelurunya yang kosong dengan yang baru sebelum kembali mengarahkan pistolnya pada kerumunan anak buah yang menghalangi jalannya. Saat semua telah tumbang karena pelurunya Hyukjae segera menaiki anak tangga untuk sampai kelantai paling atas. Berkali-kali ia harus berhadapan dengan anak buah lainnya, ditembaki dengan puluhan peluru. Mau meminta bantuan ia tahu keadaan rekannya tak jauh beda dengannya, jumlah musuh mereka yang berbanding terbalik dengan mereka yang hanya beberapa orang cukup membuat mereka kwalahan.

Dua dari tiga yang menghadang Hyukjae untuk sampai di lantai paling atas sudah tumbang, meninggalkan satu orang yang begitu gigih bertahan. Hyukjae melihat pistolnya yang hanya menyisakan beberapa peluru sedangkan target utama mereka masih belum memutar otaknya cepat. Ia tak boleh menembak lebih dari satu peluru karena ia harus menghematnya, sehingga ia harus membidik orang itu dengan tepat. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah jangankan akan membidik orang itu tepat dikepalanya akan menodongkan pistolnya keluar dari persembunyian pun ia sudah di tembaki dengan puluhan peluru. Lawanya memakai senjata berat yang bisa meluncurkan lebih dari satu peluru dalam sekali tarikan pelatuk sedangkan ia hanya pistol berukuran sedang dengan jumlah peluru yang dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Iris hitam itu mengedar melihat sekitar dan menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya. Hyukjae segera mengarahkan pistolnya pada lampu kristal yang ada di langit- langit, membidik besi pengait utamanya dan membuat lampu itu jatuh menimpa apapun di bawahnya. Sebuah serangan kejutan yang langsung membunuh keparat bersenjata berat yang begitu merepotkannya sejak tadi.

Kaki rampingnya berjalan cepat menaiki beberapa anak tangga, berlari dilorong yang mengarahkannya tepat di satu-satunya ruangan di lantai teratas gedung itu. Ditendangnya pintu kayu usang itu dengan pistol yang tertodong kedepan, siap menghabisi siapa saja yang mencoba menyerang.

Dan Hyukjae melihatnya, target utama mereka dengah duduk membelakanginya di kursi kerja usang seperti sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Lebaran uang dolar terlihat tersebar menutupi seluruh ruangan itu. Suara kekehan menyeramkan itu membuat Hyukjae lebih waspada.

"Kalian mencoba membunuhku?" Kekehan menyeramkan itu kembali terdengar dari Sang terget, pertanyaan itu tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Targetnya itu harus ia bunuh seperti perintah bosbesarnya sebelum fajar. Alasannya sangat klise, orang ini berbuat curang saat berbisinis dengan bos besarnya. Mencoba bermain-main dengan maut.

"Kalian tak akan bisa membunuhku, karena ..." Orang itu memutar kursi kerjanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tak lebih tua dari Hyukjae, namun bukan itu yang membuat mata Hyukjae membulat tak percaya tapi sebuah rakitan alat peledak yang terpasang ditubuh orang itulah yang membuat iris hitam itu membulat.

"AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Dor!

Orang itu mati menengadah di atas kursi dengan kepala bercucuran darah, Hyukjae menembaknya tepat sebelum orang gila ini menekan tombol pemicu peledak yang ada digenggamannya.

Hyukjae menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok, menurunkan senjatanya dan menarik nafas banyak-bayak. Tadi itu hampir saja.

Iris hitam itu melihat target mereka yang telah mati sebelum perlahan meredup melihat lembaran dolar yang berserakan dilantai.

Uang, darah, dan kekejaman. Semua tersaji begitu apik di depannya.

Hyukjae terdiam ditempatnya, genggaman tangannya pada pistol perlahan melemas. Telinganya masih bisa mendengar suara peluru yang bersautan dibawah sana tapi ia tak peduli.

Ia sama sekali tak ingin peduli.

Saat ini tak ada yang tahu arti kediamannya, tak ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya setelah itu, menarik nafas lalu membukanya kembali hanya untuk memperlihatkan iris hitamnya yang begitu dingin. Dengan cermat ia melihat sekitarnya. Ia menarik korden usang tak jauh darinya, merobeknya menjadi seperti tali yang sangat panjang. Ujung yang satu ia talikan di leher tubuh targetnya yang telah mati dan membuang unjung lainnya keluar jendela. Ia menggeser kursi dan meja hingga manyat itu menghadap kejendela gedung yang sudah pecah tak berbentuk sebelum memposisikan tangan menggengam pemicu itu diatas meja dengan posisi yang pas.

Hyukjae keluar dari ruangan itu, menengok sebentar untuk melihat para mafia termasuk rekannya masih sibuk membereskan musuh mereka tanpa tahu rencana yang akan Hyukjae lalukan. Ia menarik salah satu manyat anak buah target mereka dan masuk kembali kedalam ruangan. Hyukjae melapas jas hitamnya lalu dengan susah payah memakaikannya pada mayat itu. Ia juga melapas sebuah gelang perak dipergelangan tangannya dan memakaikannya di pergelangan tangan manyat itu. Sebuah gelang pertanda kesetiannya pada organisasi Bos Besarnya, sebuah simbul keanggotaan serta identitas Hyukjae sebagai mafia.

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir Hyukjae mengambil pistolnya lalu memasangkannya di tengan manyat itu.

Hyukjae mundur melihat sekitarnya, ada dua manyat di sana. Satu yang merupakan target utama mereka dan satu lagi adalah anak buah musuh yang kini memakai seluruh atribut milik Hyukjae.

Semuanya sempurna.

Tak ingin membuang waktu Hyukjae segera keluar dari jendela gedung, merayap di tembok hanya berpegang pada celah dan tonjolan semen yang dapat di pijak atau ia jadikan pegangan. Ia terus menuruni gedung itu hingga di ketinggian dimana ujung kain yang ia lempar ke jendela berada.

Tangan pucat itu memegang ujung kain itu. Hyukjae menarik nafasnya lalu dalam hitungan ketiga ia menarik kain itu,membuat kepala mayat targetnya yang ada diatas sana tertarik, terhuyung, dan jatuh menimpa tombol pemicu bahan peledak ditubuhnya.

BLUAR

Ledakan itu lebih besardari yang Hyukjae kira membuat pegangannya pada beton terlepas dan membuatnya jatuh ditajamnya pepohonan hutan dibawahnya sebelum mencium bebatuan dan tanah.

"Argh!" Erangan itu terdengar saat Hyukjae mencoba bangkit, tangannya sobek dengan darah yang mulai merembes keluar. Lukanya pasti dalam. Tapi tidak, Hyukjae tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi lukanya saat ini. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya sebelum ada seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaanya. Kepalanya mendongak melihat kobaran api di lantai teratas gedung itu sebelum dengan langkah tertatih masuk kedalam gelapnya hutan.

.

.

.

"120 ribu won perbulan, bagaimana?"

"Setuju."

Hyukjae menjabat tangan wanita pemilik flat itu, sebelum kunci tempat itu berpindah tangan padanya.

"Selamat datang disini, Hyukjae- _shi_. Semoga kau betah." Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lalu melambai pada wanita pemilik flat itu. Setelah sosok paruh baya itu menghilang Hyukjae segera menutup rapat pintu flatnya. Senyum manisnya sudah menghilang dan iris hitamnya melihat kesekitar.

Tempat itu masih kosong hanya terdapat barang-barang primer seperti tempat tidur, kursi, dan konter dapur, selebihnya kosong. Dari jendela besar di ruang tengah ia bisa melihat padatnya kota Seoul dari ketinggian.

Ya, Hyukae di Korea. Setelah melalui proses yang panjang, ia akhirnya beradadi Korea sekarang. Tempat ia berasal, tempat ia dilahirkan.

Membokar isi ranselnya, Hyukjae mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Ada beberapa lembar uang, satu pistol, dan ponsel baru. Ada juga passport, surat-surat penting, dan catatan pendidikan terakhirnya yang tentu saja semuanya palsu. Tangan pucatnya mengambil ijazah pendidikan terakhirnya. Disitu tertulis ia adalah lulusan sarjana pendidik.

 _Hell_ , sejak kapan seorang mafia menjadi pengajar di sekolah? Akan jadi apa negara ini? Hyukjae terkekeh.

Yah ini memang lucu, silahkan tertawakan Hyukjae sepuasnya tapi ia tak punya banyak waktu saat membuat sebuah berkas seperti yang diinginkannya. Semua orang yang mengenalnya mengira bahwa ia telah mati. Mafia Eunhyuk yang begitu kejam telah mati meledak. Hangus terbakar bersama musuhnya. Kenyataan itu membuat ruang geraknya terbatas dan tak bisa menyentuh seluruh aset yang dimilikinya. Alhasil ia hanya menggunakan apa yang sudah ada, yang siap pakai.

Iris hitamnya kembali melihat keseluruhan barang-barangnya.

Jadi apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?

Hyukjae terdiam memikirkan hal tersebut sebelum sebuah keputusan ia ambil, ia akan mencari pekerjaan. Tangannya meraih ijazah palsunya.

"Kurasa Guru patut dicoba."

Jika ia di pecat dihari pertama nanti, baru ia akan memikirkan cara lain mendapatkan uang. Tapi sebelum itu ada satu hal yang harus Hyukjae lakukan untuk melengkapi berkasnya. Satu lagi berkas sepele tapi begitu penting fungsinya.

Surat kelakuan baik.

Dan yang satu ini Hyukjae tak bisa memalsukannya. Dengan apa Hyukjae akan memalsunya? Hyukjae hanya membawa seransel barang-barangnya saja asal kau tahu.

Jadi dengan segala kerendahan hati yang Hyukjae miliki ia pergi kekantor polisi. Iya benar, kantor polisi. Seorang mafia pergi kekantor polisi untuk membuat surat kelakukan baik, Hyukjae sendiri bahkan ingin tertawa dengan kenyataan itu.

Awalnya agak canggung saat ia masuk kekantor polisi untuk pertama kalinya, apalagi saat beberapa diantara mereka menyalaminya dengan sopan, ugh itu sangat aneh. Andai mereka tahu siapa Hyukjae pasti seluruh senjata berpeluru itu mengarah padanya. Parasnya yang terlihat lugu dan polos memang selalu berhasil membungkus rapat iblis hitam dalam dirinya. Begitu menipu, begitu tak terduga.

Seorang polisi wanita mengarahkan Hyukjae untuk duduk di salah satu meja kerja yang terlihat kosong, petugas itu menyuruh Hyukjae untuk menunggu sebentar karena petugas yang hari ini melayani pembuatan segala surat sedang menurus sesuatu sebentar. Jadi Hyukjae hanya duduk tenang menunggu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar kantor polisi. Melihat seorang ibu-ibu yang memukuli anaknya karena tertangkap mabuk semalam, ada juga seorang penjahat yang baru datang dan diseret di penjara sementara, atau juga seorang anak sekolah yang kini kepalnya dipukul-pukul ringan oleh petugas karena ketahuan merokok ditempat umum. Senyum tipisnya terlihat saat menemukan tingkah lucu dari orang-orang bodoh disekitarnya.

Brak

Hyukjae langsung menengok ke asal suara, melihat semua berkas itu berserakan dilantai sedangkan pelakunya justru terbengong-bengong menatapnya. Hyukjae mengernyit.

Kenapa orang ini melihatnya seperti itu?

"Astaga petugas Lee, berkas itu sudah kuurutkan! Kenapa malah kau buat berantakan lagi?!" Seruan salah satu polisi pada polisi didepan Hyukjae ini, tapi orang ini masih betah saja melihat Hyukjae dengan keterdiamannya.

"Petugas Lee!"

"He? Y-ye?" Dengan bodohnya ia menengok kearah rekannya. Sepertinya orang ini sudah kembali kealam nyata.

"Berkasnya!"

"Oh, ma-maafkan aku, akan ku rapikan." Dengan tergesa polisi itu memunguti berkas dilantai, Hyukjae pun ikut turun tangan melihat ia adalah orang yang berjarak paling dekat dengan polisi ini. Ehem, ia sedang perlaga menjadi orang baik sekarang.

"Ini." Hyukjae menyodorkan berkas yang ia pungut pada petugas itu hanya untuk dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dari polisi itu, sepertinya ia benar-benar kaget mendapati Hyukjae didepannya. Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum tapi polisi itu justru merebut berkas ditangannya dengan cepat lalu berpaling dan berdiri.

"Te-terima kasih."

Keduanya pun kini duduk berhadapan dan Hyukjae hanya semakin di buat heran pada tingkah polisi didepannya ini, iris hitamnya melirik tag nama polisi itu.

Lee Donghae.

Tercetak dengan tebal dan jelas.

Setelah berdehem sejenak akhirnya polisi itu bicara padanya.

"Jadi emm, apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Aku ingin membuat surat kelakuan baik."

Hyukjae mencoba menangkap iris cokelat polisi didepannya ini tapi lelaki itu terus saja sopan berbicara tanpa melihat mata lawan bicaramu, Tuan!

"Nama anda?'

"Lee Hyukjae."

Sesaat setelah itu Hyukjae yakin mendengar polisi itu berguman seperti "Jadi Hyukjae ya."

"Silahkan isi berkas ini lalu kembalikan kemari."

Hyukjae semakin mengernyit melihat tangan polisi ini gemetar saat menyerahkan selembar kertas biodata padanya. Apa yang salah pada orang ini? Apa Hyukjae mengatakan sesuatu yang salah tadi?

Dan proses pembuatan surat kelakuan baik Hyukjae berlangsung sangat lambat karena polisi bernama Lee Donghae itu seperti kebingungan sendiri, salah menulis nama, menjatuhkan pulpen, atau hampir membuat minumannya sendiri tumpah. Benar-benar membuat Hyukjae keheranan.

Sekali lagi Hyukjae melihat polisi itu sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kantor polisi, masih tak mau menatapnya. Orang yang aneh, Hyukjae berharap tak perlu bertemu orang ini lagi kedepannya.

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya harapan Hyukjae tak di kabulkan, ia kembali bertemu dengan polisi aneh itu di suatu pagi saat ia akan membeli kopi di salah satu kafe sebelum berangkat mengajar. Sebagai informasi, Hyukjae dengan mudah mendapat pekerjaan disalah satu SMU ternama, gaji yang ditawarkannya pun lumanyan. Ia juga tidak dipecat di hari pertamanya mengajar, dan hei! Jangan menuduh Hyukjae menyesatkan generasi muda Korea! Ia mengajar dengan baik. Sungguh benar-benar baik. Dirinya sendiripun terkejut saat ia bisa mengajar dengan baik didepan anak-anak polos tak berdosa itu tanpa memelencengkan jalurnya. Jadi mulai sekarang panggil dia Lee Hyukjae _Songsaengnim._

Kembali lagi soal polisi aneh yang bertemu lagi dengannya pagi ini. Respon yang Hyukjae dapatkan masih sama, orang itu masih saja terkejut dengan ekspresi begitu kaget saat melihat Hyukjae didepannya.

"Se-selamat pagi."Ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Hyukjae lalu pergi begitu saja seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu, bahkan sebelum Hyukjae sempat membalas salamnya.

Apa yang salah dengan orang itu sebenarnya?! Hyukjae berdecak, entah kenapa ia jadi sebal sendiri. Lihat saja jika mereka kembali bertemu, Hyukjae akan mengacuhkannya, menganggapnya tidak ada.

Benar saja, keesokan harinya mereka kembali bertemu di kafe yang sama. Kali ini Polisi itu berdiri di depan kafe, celingukan melihat jalan seperti mencari seseorang dengan dua cup kopi ditangannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Hyukjae kemarin ia akan mengacuhkannya, jadi dengan angkuh Hyukjae berjalan melewati polisi itu menuju pintu utama kafe.

"Hyuk-Hyukjae- _shi_."

Panggilan itu membuatl angkah Hyukjae terhenti bahkan sebelum ia membuka pintu kaca kafe tersebut. Ia menengok kearah polisi aneh didepannya.

Apa orang ini baru saja memanggilnya?

"Ya?"

Polisi itu terlihat salah tingkah lalu tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan salah satu cup kopi di tanganya pada Hyukjae.

"Untukmu."

Hah?

Kali ini Hyukjae yang dibuat bengong oleh polisi ini. Kemarin ia pergi begitu saja dan sekarang malah menawarinya kopi? Hyukjae semakin tak mengerti. Dengan ragu ia menerimanya.

Tepat saat cup copi itu berpindah ditangan Hyukjae, polisi itu dengan sopan membungkuk padanya dan pergi begitu saja sebelum Hyukjae sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang semakin terbengong-bengong didepan kafe.

Iris hitam itu melihat cup kopi ditangannya, latte. Seperti yang ia pesan kemarin. Dari mana polisi itu tahu?

Hyukjae kembali melihat arah kepergian polisi itu lalu kembali ke lattenya yang masih panas. Otaknya memproses segalanya dengan cepat, tingkah laku aneh, respon yang aneh, serta kopi pemberian polisi itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum Hyukjae akhirnya menemukan jawabannya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping. Astaga, ia mengerti sekarang. Kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya. Dengan berkacak pinggang Hyukjae mengangkat tinggi-tinggi cup kopi ditangannya.

Polisi itu menyukainya.

Polisi dengan tag nama Lee Donghae yang begitu tebal dan jelas itu menyukainya.

Sekarang jelas kenapa sikapnya begitu aneh begitu.

" _Aish, jinja_."

Masih dengan melihat cup kopinya Hyukjae pun berjalan pergi.

Dan Hyukjae tidak heran saat keesokan harinya ia kembali mendapati Donghae si polisi aneh yang menyukainya itu berdiri menungunya didepan kafe dengan dua cup kopi ditangannya seperti kemarin. Kali ini Hyukjae menerimanya dengan santai bahkan dengan manisia mengucapkan terima kasih, membuat Donghae langsung kabur seperti dikejar penjahat karena malu. Hyukjae tertawa begitu keras saat Donghae menghilang didepannya.

Bodohnya polisi satu ini.

 _Well_ Hyukjae akan menuruti apa mau polisi ini, ia akan melihat sejauh mana alur yang akan di buat Donghae padanya dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Cara Donghae mendekatinya pun benar-benar lambat. Setelah membelikannya kopi, Donghae lalu mulai dengan mengantarnya sampai sekolah tempatnya mengajar, lalu minggu berikutnya Donghae mulai menjemputnya juga sepulang mengajar. Obrolan mereka pun semakin lama semakin banyak, yang awalnya hanya bisa mengucapkan salam pagi kini sudah bisa menceritakan hari-hari mereka selama bekerja.

Alurnya sangat lambat,dan Hyukjae menyesuaikan saja. Bahkan butuh 3 bulan sebelum Donghae berani mengajaknya keluar di hari libur, itu pun hanya membeli makan di dekat kantor polisi tempat Donghae bekerja.

Astaga, polisi satu ini benar-benar payah.

Meski begitu Hyukjae menikmatinya, Donghae selayaknya mainan yang bisa menghiburnya dengan tingkah lakunya yang begitu mudah ditebak. Mengisi hari-hari Hyukjae dengan kenaifannya yang sudah over dosis itu. Hyukjae akan tetap meneruskannya sampai ia bosan.

Hingga suatu hari yang gerimis Hyukjae harus dibuat memikirkan kembali segalanya.

Itu dimulai saat keduanya berjanji bertemu di kafe tempat mereka biasa membeli kopi, Hyukjae tentu menurutinya tanpa curiga. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Donghae yang datang lebih dulu darinya saat itu lalu duduk tepat didepannya. Membuat seburat merah itu terlihat samar di pipi polisi itu.

Dalam hati Hyukjae berdecak. Ayolah Lee Donghae! Itu hanya senyuman.

Mereka memesan kopi mereka seperti biasa, latte dan americano.

"Jadi kenapa kita disini sekarang?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan nada polosnya, meski ia sudah mengira-ira apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae nantinya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Binggo!

Dugaan Hyukjae tepat, Donghae akan menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Hem, Hyukjae harus bagaimana nanti berekspresi setelah Donghae mengatakannya? Kaget? Terharu? Atau menangis? _Hell_ , kenapa juga ia harus menangis.

"Aku tahu kita baru beberapa bulan ini kenal, kita juga belum tahu banyak satu sama lain."

Ya ya ya, lanjutkan.

"Tapi selama kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau orang yang begitu baik dan lembut. Kau juga bagitu pengertian dan selalu mendengarkanku. Meski itu mungkin hal yang sepele tapi percayalah itu sangat berati untukku."

Bisakah Hyukjae melewati bagian ini dan langsung keintinya saja? Astaga Donghae seperti sedang membaca puisi dan itu begitu membosankan di telingan Hyukjae. Iris hitamnya jutru melihat payungnya yang ia letakan didepan kafe, bukannya menyimak perkaatan Donghae sekarang.

"Karena itu aku..."Donghae terlihat begitu tertekan dengan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku ..."

Harusnya tadi Hyukjae membawa pistolnya lalu menodongkannya di kepala Donghae dan berteriak agar Donghae segera menyelesaikan kata-katanya secepatnya. Hyukjae mengangkat cangkir kopinya, ia tak melihat bahwa Donghae tengah meyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru di atas meja.

"Aku ingin jika ..."

Jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasihkan, katakan saja Donghae.

"Maukah kau..."

Jadi kekasihku, begitukan? Hah... Hyukjae capek sendiri meneruskan perkataan Donghae jadi ia lebih memilih meneguk lattenya. Terserah apa mau polisi ini.

"Maukah kau... maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Hyukjae tersedak, dengan cepat ia mengambil tisu dan menutup mulutnya sebelum melihat Donghae yang panik karena ia tersedak dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Barusan orang ini mengataka apa?!

Dipandangi dengan wajah begitu terkejut membuat rasa panik Donghae menghilang, ia kembali kepernyataannya pada Hyukjae. Tangannya dengan perlahan membuka kotak beludru yang berada diatara mereka, tepat diatas meja. Iris hitam Hyukjae dapat melihat dengan jelas cicin perak itu bertengker manis didalamnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sekali lagi Donghae mengutarakannya membuat mata bulat Hyukjae semakit membulat sempurna. Hyukjae sudah memperkirakan sebuah pernyataan cinta dengan berbagai versi didalam otaknya, tapi kata menikah benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Diluar ekspetasinya.

Orang ini mengajaknya menikah?!

Apa Donghae sudah gila?!

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hyukjae dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata.

Hyukjae yang begitu terkejut tak menyedari bahwa aksi diamnya justru membuat harapan Donghae perlahan meredup. Iris cokelat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari iris hitam didepannya. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba menahan perasaannya, dengan susah payah ia mencoba tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

"Bodoh ya? Pasti terdengar sangat bodoh."

Hyukjae terdiam saat melihat senyum menyakitkan itu.

"Ini pasti mengejutkanmu bukan? Bagaimana mungkin aku mengajakmu menikah padahal kita hanya mengenal satu sama lain beberapa bulan."

Donghae menunduk, mencoba menahan rasa panas dimatanya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya jika mendapat penolakan dari Hyukjae tapi tetap saja rasanya lebih perih dari yang ia perkirakan. Seperti ada seseorang yang mencabut jantunya secara paksa.

"Maaf jika kau tidak nyaman dengan semua ini, Hyukjae- _shi_. Mungkin memang benar, aku ini orang yang aneh dan tak tahu diri."

Apa?

Aneh memang mungkin, tapi tak tahu diri? Hyukjae tak pernah berfikir seperti itu tentang Donghae.

"Donghae- _shi_ , aku-"

"Tidak, tidak usah mengatakan apapun. Aku mengerti."

Donghae kembali mendongak menatap Hyukjae dengan tersenyum, meski matanya mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"Aku mengerti."

Keduanya terdiam setelah itu, hingga tiba-tiba saja Donghae berdiri membukuk sopan pada Hyukjae lalu pergi meninggalkan kafe. Meninggalkan Hyukjae bersama dengan cicin yang masih tak tersentuh sama sekali di atas meja.

Hyukjae masih duduk diam melihat cicin itu. Mengolah apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum ia menghela nafas. Perlahan ia menutup kotak beludru itu, membawanya pergi dari kafe.

Hujan semakin deras saat Hyukjae berjalan keluar dari kafe, membuat sepatunya basah hingga ke ujung celana jinsnya. Pikirannya masih pada Donghae yang pergi meninggalkannya setelah melamarnya. Ia tak mengerti atas dasar apa Donghae mengajaknya menikah? Meski Hyukjae tak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu, tapi ia paham bahwa segala hal pasti ada alasannya.

Langkah kakinya perlahan berhenti saat iris hitamnya melihat sosok Donghae di ujung jalan. Duduk dikursi bawah pohon tepat di pinggir jalan. Hujan yang begitu deras seakan tak menggangunya sama sekali. Hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk seperti tak dirasakannya sama sekali.

Hyukjae tak tahu kenapa tapi akhirnya ia perlahan mendekat. Berdiri tepat di depan Donghae, membagi payungnya dengan polisi yang langsung mendongak melihatnya. Memperlihatkan iris cokelet sayu itu yang begitu penuh kesakitan. Seakan begitu memohon sedikit rasa iba Hyukjae padanya.

Pria yang meyedihkan.

"Bagaimana ini..."Bibir tipis itu mulai berbicara.

"Aku terlalu menyukaimu, bagaimana ini?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia tahu Donghae hanya ingin ia mendengarkannya.

"Jantungku serasa berhenti saat melihatmu dulu pertama kali dan setelah itu aku hampir memimpikanmu setiap malam, memikirkanmu setiap waktu. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan saat bicara denganmu, melihat senyummu."

"Bahkan hanya berdiri diam didekatmu saja aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar. Kupikir aku hampir mati karena jantungku seperti akan melompat keluar pada awalnya. Tapi setiap melihatmu melangkah pergi setelah kita bersama itu terasa lebih menyakitkan. Ingin sekali saat itu aku menarikmu, ingin sekali aku membawamu pulang dan tidak mengijinkanmu kemana-mana."

"Aku ingin sekali kau jadi milikku Hyukjae, disisiku selamanya."

Mata sayu itu berkabut, siap menumpahkan kesakitannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang, Hyukjae? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku serasa akan mati jika tak melihatmu."

Donghae menunduk, menangis atas patah hati yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Selama hidupnya ia hanya jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae, ia hanya begitu menginginkan Hyukjae.

Hanya Hyukjae, tak ada yang lain.

Dan saat tangan pucat itu mengembalikan kotak cicin ketangannya, dan sosok itu perlahan meninggalkannya, Donghae merasakan dirinya telah hilang. Ia merasakan hatinya sudah patah dan hancur berantakan.

Air matanya mengalir, menetes membasahi kotak beludru itu. Perlahan Donghae membuka kotak itu hanya untuk terdiam saat mendapati cicin didalamnya telah menghilang.

Tangis Donghae berhenti, dengan cepat ia mendongak dan bangun dari posisinya hanya untuk melihat Hyukjae masih disana, tidak pergi meninggalkannya seperti yang ia pikir. Berdiri beberapa meter darinya, sedang menatapnya juga.

Donghae tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat saat perlahan Hyukjae mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan cicin perak yang kini telah melingkar manis di jari manisnya. Bahkan Donghae dapat melihat Hyukjae yang tersenyum begitu manis padanya.

Saat itu Donghae merasakan tubuhnya seperti diterjunkan dari lantai 30, perasaan luar biasanya membucah dan meledak di dadanya.

Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Demi Tuhan cintanya terbalas.

Dengan cepat Donghae berlari kearah Hyukjae, menangkap sosok yang dicintainya itu kedalam pelukannya.

" _Gumawo! Saranghae saranghae saranghae!"_ Donghae berteriak dengan senyum bahagianya dan dibalas dengan tepukan lembut dari tangan Hyukjae dipunggunganya.

" _Nado saranghae_."

Semudah itu Hyukjae menjawab, seringan itu kata cinta keluar dari bibir Hyujae seperti sapaan pagi yang kau lontarkan pada orang asing. Tak ada rasa apapun yang ia rasakan, bahkan jika hanya sedikit.

Apa yang Donghae rasakan sama sekali tak Hyukjae rasakan, sama sekali.

Ironis.

Sudahlah, percumah membicarakan cinta dengan Hyukjae jadi lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong kapan Hyukjae harus mulai menangis?

.

.

.

Menikah bukanlah hal serius untuk Hyukjae. Baginya menikah itu seperti membina hubungan pada umumnya hanya saja ditambahkan sebuah cicin kawin di jari manismu, itu saja. Selebihnya tak ada yang istimewa baginya.

Jadi apa alasannya mau menikah dengan Donghae?

Entahlah, mungkin iba. Yang ia tahu ia sudah memasang sendiri cicin perak itu di jari manisnya dengan Donghae yang terus mengatakan jika ia mencintainya.

Mereka menikah satu bulan setelah peristiwa itu, dengan pesta sederhana setelah upacara pemberkatan dengan keluarga dan teman-teman Donghae. Mari lewati cara Hyukjae mengelabui Donghae perihal dirinya yang tak bisa mengundang siapapun, yang jelas itu tidak masuk akal tapi anehnya Donghae percaya.

Donghae itu naif, polos,dan terlalu baik.

Sifat lelaki itu menjadikannya mainan yang sangat sempurna bagi Hyukjae yang haus akan hal baru. Pria malang itu sama sekali tak tahu jika dengan menikahi Hyukjae sama saja ia memberikan hidupnya sebagai alat bersenang-senang pujaan hatinya itu. Pengisi kebosanan hidup Hyukjae setelah keluar dari dunia hitam.

Bak boneka dengan benang yang dikendalikan pemiliknya.

Bicara soal pernikahan pasti erat hubungannya dengan malam pertama bukan? Yah secara teknis hanya malam pertama Donghae disini. Jangan ditanya jika soal Hyukjae, ia hampir selalu berganti pasangan setiap melakukannya dulu.

Pertama kali mereka tidur bersama adalah di kamar apartement mereka(apartement Donghae dulunya)karena tak ada bulan madu bagi polisi rajin macam Lee Donghae. Saat itu Hyukjae harus setengah mati menahan emosinya, sungguh seumur hidup Hyukjae tak pernah sampai di titik sabar hingga sejauh ini, hanya Donghae yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Mereka sudah ada diranjang, sudah memakai piyama, lampu kamar juga sudah remang-remang. Apa lagi yang kurang hingga membuat Donghae hanya duduk dengan cemas dan tak mau melihatnya? Apa Hyukjae perlu menyerang duluan? Tidak-tidak itu akan menghancurkan citra lemah lembut Hyukjae di mata Donghae.

Jadi Hyukjae memutuskan untuk sedikit memancing suaminya ini untuk bergerak.

"Hae- _yah_ "

Yang dipanggil menengok perlahan kearahnya, merasa mendapatkan perhatian Hyukjae lekas tersenyum lembut penuh pengertian.

"Aku milikmu Donghae, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Dengan nada paling lembut yang Hyukjae bisa meski dalam hati ia ingin berteriak dengan keras, _just fuck me useless!_

Yang paling mengejutkan Hyukjae adalah, setelah ia berkata seperti itu iris cokelat Donghae tiba-tiba saja terlihat berbeda. Membuat atmosfer sekitar mereka juga terasa berbeda.

Donghae memulainya dengan perlahan meraih tangan Hyukjae yang putih pucat, mendekat pada istrinya itu hingga nafas mereka bertubrukan. Bola mata keduanya beradu, dan saat bibir tipis itu menyentuh bibir milik Hyukjae untuk pertama kalinya tiba-tiba saja ia tak bisa berfikir apapun. Yang ia tahu Donghae menciumnya dengan begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Yang ia tahu tubuhnya perlahan merebah dan piayamanya pergi meninggalkanya satu persatu. Yang ia tahu hanya ciuman lembut Donghae dan sentuhan lembut Donghae di atas tubuhnya. Semuanya begitu perlahan tapi memabukkan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Hyukjae membiarkan seseorang mendominasi dirinya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menyerahkan dirinya pada seseorang.

Dan orang itu adalah Donghae, orang yang berhasil menenggelamkan Hyukjae dalam nikmat serta cintanya yang dikemas dalam sentuhannya yang begitu magis. Saat itu Hyukjae menyadari, mereka tidak sedang berhubungan sex tapi mereka sedang bercinta.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Suara itu begitu samar tapi cukup untuk membuat kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup itu langsung terbuka seketika. Memperlihatkan iris hitamnya yang berubah waspada.

Sosok itu memasuki apartemen gelap itu dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara apapun. Iris kelamnya mengedar mengamati apartement itu hingga menangkap satu ruangan yang meiliki lampu remang yang menyala dibawah pintu. Sehati-hati mungkin ia mencoba untuk tak menimbulkan suara saat pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan kamar utama dengan dua orang yang kini tertidur begitu pulas. Satu diantara mereka berbaring membelakanginya. Kaki panjangnya yang terbalut jins hitam pelahan berjalan mendekati kedua manusia di atas ranjang itu.

Satu tangannya yang megenggam pistol medekat ke arah sosok yang kini berbaring membelakanginya.

Hanya sedetik ia akan menarik pelatuknya saat tiba-tiba sosok yang membelakanginya itu berbalik dan dengan sangat cepat menjepit lehernya dengan kedua kakinya. Membuat penyusup itu ambruk dan dengan mudah pistolnya berpindah tangan pada Sang tuan rumah. Kaki itu langsung melepaskan penyusup itu dan menendangnya menjauh, dan sebelum penyusup itu macam-macam pistol itu sudah tertodong padanya.

Hyukjae masih belum kehilangan sentuhannya walau ia sudah hampir satu tahun tak terlibat hal-hal seperti ini. Iris hitamnya menatap tajam pada sosok yang menyusup apartementnya. Ia terbangun akan nalurinya, benar saja tiba-tiba ada seorang yang menyusup dan hampir menodongkan pistolnya padanya.

"Ngmm...," Hyukjae melirik Donghae yang bergerak dalam tidurnya, berbalik dengan tangan yang terulur mencari tubuh istrinya. Dengan cepat Hyukjae memposisikan diri hingga tangan hangat itu menangkapnya, masih dengan pistol yang tertodong pada penyusup itu. Merasakan tubuh hangat Hyukjae, Donghae semakin merapat padanya, menyebunyikan wajahnya di leher hangat istrinya lalu kembali terlelap. Membuat Hyukjae bernafas lega.

Perhatian Hyukjae kembali pada penyusup itu, memberinya isyarat untuk melepas masker dan topinya. Penyusup itu menurut dan perlahan melepasnya hanya untuk membuat Hyukjae membulat menatapnya tak percaya saat melihat siapa yang menyusup apartementanya.

Apa yang orang ini lakukan disini?!

Penyusup itu mendekat ke arah Hyukjae yang berbaring di ranjang dengan Donghae yang memeluknya erat. Mengganti pistolnya yang direbut Hyukjae dengan sepotol kecil cairan bening lalu berjalan santai keluar kamar. Hyukjae segera membuka botol lalu menuang cairan bening itu kemulutnya. Dengan lembut ia meraih pipi Donghae, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir suaminya dan mentransfer seluruh cairan bening itu ke mulut suaminya. Menaikan sedikit leher Donghae hingga perlahan cairan itu terteguk sempurna kedalam tubuh Donghae tanpa membangunkannya. Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya mengamati Donghae yang tak akan bangun hingga besok pagi meski ada gempa bumi sekalipun. Obat biusnya akan bekerja dengan cepat.

Hyukjae segera keluar kamar hanya untuk melihat penyusup rumahnya itu sedang asik mencari makanan dalam kulkas dapurnya. Hyukjae berjalan ke konter dapur, berkumur untuk menghilangkan cairan bius itu dari dalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyuhyun?" Hyukjae bertanya tanpa basa-basi sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, _Hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" Kyuhyun membawa beberapa tepak berisi lauk-lauk yang tertata begitu rapi dikulkas ke meja makan. Dengan santai memakannya dengan sumpit yang ia dapatkan di sudut dapur.

"Memalsukan kematianmu, lari ke Korea, lalu menikah dengan polisi, bukankah kau harus menjelaskan masalah itu dulu _Hyung_?" Dengan lahap Kyuhyun memakan kimchi dengan daging didepannya.

Anak ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun salah satu rekan Hyukjae saat masih berada di dalam organisasi mafia. Anak ini cerdas dan berbahaya. Mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari Korea.

"Siapa saja yang tahu aku memalsukan kematianku?"

"Di dalam organisasi hanya aku yang tahu, tak akan ada yang repot-repot memikirkan kematianmu kecuali aku _Hyung_." Bahkan Bos besar mereka sekalipun.

"Maksudmu ada yang tahu di luar organisasi?"

"Yah ada orang lainyang tahu kau masih hidup."

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tahu bocah mafia yang berbuat curang saat berbisnis dengan Bos Besar?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Katakanlah ayah dari anak itu tak terima anaknya mati."

Balas dendam.

Tentu saja didalam dunia mafia selalu berlaku nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa.

"Bagaimana ia tahu aku masih hidup?"

"Kurasa karena dendamnya ia juga memeriksa manyat yang kami sangka adalah dirimu _Hyung_ dan ia menyadari bahwa manyat itu bukan kau."

Hyukjae mengumpat dengan begitu pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa suamimu tahu kau mengumpat seperti itu _Hyung_?"

"Diam kau, bersihkan tempat ini jika kau selesai dan pastikan pintu depan kembali seperti semula."Oh tentu saja Hyukjae tahu Kyuhyun membobol pintu apartemennya. Dengan itu Hyukjae akan kembali ke kamar.

"Mereka sudah tahu kau ada di Korea _Hyung_."

Langkah Hyukjae berhenti.

"Meski anggota mereka tak sebanyak dulu tapi kau harus berhati-hati, mereka jelas mengincarmu _Hyung_."

Hyukjae tahu.

"Hanya pastikan kau membersihkan dapur dan jangan menodongkan pistol padaku lagi atau lain kali aku akan mematahkan lehermu."

"Astaga, aku hanya bercanda tadi _Hyung_! Dan aku kesini berniat baik. Jika kau butuh bantuan nomerku masih yang dulu _Hyung_! _Hyung_ kau mendengarku?"

Hyukjae tak mendengarkan ia hanya kembali berbaring di samping Donghae, melihat paras suaminya itu sambil ingatannya kembali awal mula semua hal ini.

Hyukjae adalah yatim piatu. Perjalanan hidupnya yang keras membentuk karakter Hyukjae yang tak mengenal belas kasihan dan kejam. Ia tak peduli dengan orang lain, baginya yang terpenting adalah dirinya sendiri. Singkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanmu, itulah moto hidup Hyukjae. Semakin lama ia semakin kuat, semakin lama ia semakin matang. Hyukjae selayaknya iblis yang dibungkus oleh sosoknya yang ramping rupawan.

Bergabung dalam sebuah organisasi mafia di Hongkong membuatnya memiliki kekuasaan. Membuat ia melangkah lebih jauh dan lebih dalam. Hyukjae adalah tipe yang bekerja dengan dingin dan penuh perhitungan. Cermat dan bersih tanpa jejak. Kecerdasannya dalam berbisnis membuatnya menjadi kesayangan Bos besarnya.

Dengan semua kelebihanya itu hanya perlu beberapa tahun untuk dirinya menjadi yang terbaik di Hongkong. Ia tangan kanan Bos Besarnya, pundi-pundi uangnya seakan membludak karena jutaan dolar yang ia hasilkan setiap saat. Ia hidup dengan mewah, tinggal di apartement mahal, berfoya-foya, dan hampir bisa memerintah siapa saja.

Saat itu seakan-akanHyukjae bisa melakukan segalanya. Seakan-akan tak ada yang mustahil baginya.

Hingga suatu hari sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepalanya.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?

Ia memliki segalanya,ia sukses dan begitu kaya raya. Segalanya menjadi terlalu mudah baginya. Tidak ada lagi yang dibutuhkannya. Jadi apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?

Hyukjae tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Saat itu Hyukjae menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai di titik jenuh. Titik jenuh yang membuat segala yang diperolehnya saat itu tak ada artinya. Segalanya terasa hambar dan tak berharga.

Awalnya ia mencoba mengesampikan hal tersebut dengan menyibukan dirinya dengan hal-hal di dunia hitam. Namun sepertinya gejala yang ia alami sudah sangat kronis, semua hal yang ia lakukan bukannya mengobati kejenuhannya namun justru membuatnya semakin menjadi.

Ada kalanya ia terbangun di pagi hari dan hanya diam berbaring diranjangnya, melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong selama berjam-jam. Ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun, ia tak ingin melakukan apapun. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada Bos Besarnya, atau pada orang-orang yang kebingungan mencarinya.

Ia tak peduli.

Ini seperti seluruh kerja tubuhnya berhenti seketika di didunianya yang begitu mejemuhkan. Seluruh gairahnya lumpuh tak bergerak. Hyukjae sampai di jalan buntu, Hyukjae telah sampai pada batasnya.

Meski begitu tak akan ada yang peduli dengan apa yang dirasakan Hyukjae, ia harus bekerja, ia harus terus bergulat dalam dunia hitam itu tak peduli apapun yang terjadi jika ingin bertahan hidup. Ia sudah terlalu dalam hidup didalamnya, membuatnya tak akan bisa melepaskan diri. Hyukjae pikir mungkin ia akan gila pada akhirnya karena segala tekanan dan siksaan batin yang terus menderanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran gila muncul di otaknya, sebuah pemikiran gila yang anehnya justru menjadi satu-satu jalan yang ia temukan.

Pemikiran gila dimanaia ingin melepaskan diri dari dunia hitam ini.

Satu-satunya cara melepaskan diri dari organisasi mafia adalah kau mati. Maka saat Hyukjae menemukan celah ia memalsukan kematiannya. Melepaskan diri sebelum ia benar-benar gila.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, mecoba melupakan segala kilasan hal-hal yang dulu pernah ia alami.

Hal-hal yang tentu saja begitu kental dengan kegelapan.

.

.

.

Tumpukan kertas itu adalah kertas ulangan terakhir untuk kelas hari ini. Hyukjae segera mengemasi barang-barangnya sebelum keluar dari sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya membuat pikirannya kemana-mana. Membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengajar dan hanya memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Dengan langkah pelan Hyukjae keluar dari lif lalu berjalan menuju apartementnya. Baru ia akan memasukan kunci namun ia justru dikejutkan dengan pintu apartementnya yang terbuka.

Naluri Hyukjae langsung bekerja. Iris hitamnya berubah tajam lalu dengan begitu hati-hati ia memasuki apartemennya. Ia mengambil payung di dekat tempat sepati sebelum perlahan dan sembunyi-sembunyi melangkah kedapur tempat ia mendengar suara-suara. Merasa seseorang mendekat Hyukjae segera mangangkat payungnya siap memukul kapan saja.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Donghae begitu terkejut mendapati istrinya yang akan memukulnya dengan payung, begitu pula Hyukjae yang begitu terkejut karena justru menemukan suaminya dirumah.

"Kau mengagetkanku Hyukkie, dan untuk apa payung itu? Kau ingin memukulku?!"

"Kau yang mengagetkanku! Ku pikir kau pencuri. Sedang apa kau dirumah jam segini? Kau tidak bekerja? Dan kenapa kau membiarkan pintunya terbuka seperti itu?"

Donghae hanya bisa cengar-cengir saat istrinya mulai mengomelinya. Istrinya masih cantik meski dengan wajah marah sekalipun membuatnya tak tega membantah dan hanya mengaku salah.

"Maaf aku lupa, hari ini aku pulang awal. Oh iya malam ini tak usah memasak aku membeli banyak makanan." Dengan semangat ia menarik Hyukjae ke meja makan, memamerkan berbagai macam lauk yang ia beli pada Hyukjae.

Sayangnya respon istrinya itu biasa saja dan malah menyuruhnya mengepaknya dalam tepak-tepak sedang dan menatanya rapi di kulkas. Donghae hanya menggerutu karena tak dapat pujian meski tetap menjalankan perintah istrinya. Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hae."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai membereskannya sebelum aku selesai mandi, mungkin masih ada tempat di bathup untukmu." Hyukjae tersenyum manis lalu meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam mencerna maksud perkataan istrinya.

Saat otak polisi itu selesai mencerna, dengan serampangan ia memasukan lauk-lauk itu ke tepak dan hampir melemparnya dalam kulkas sebelum dengan terburu-buru berlari menyusul istrinya ke kamar mandi. Ia sempat tersandung kursi dan hampir terpeleset lantai kamar mandi karena langkahnya yang serampangan, tapi Donghae tak peduli. Ia tak akan menolak undangan mandi bersama istrinya. Bahkan dengan semangat ia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri membuat Hyukjae yang sedang mengisi bathup tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Selesai mandi dengan tambahan hal-hal mesum yang Donghae minta, mereka pun makan malam bersama seperti biasanya. Saling bertukar cerita tentang hari mereka selayaknya suami istri pada umumnya. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa dan sedikit berdebat, misalnya Donghae yang masih tak ingin memakan kacang panjangnya padahal berkali-kali Hyukjae menyuruhnya memakannya.

"Tambahan jam malam?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada aktifitas mencurigakan di beberapa tempat dan komandan meminta semua unit untuk menambah beberapa petugas untuk patroli malam hari."

"Karena itu kau pulang awal hari ini?"

"Ya, semua petugas yang mendapat jam malam diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal."

"Hae."

"Ya?"

"Aktifitas mencurigakan yang kau maksud itu apa?"

"Ada beberapa penyelundupan yang terjadi dan kata salah satu _sunbae_ ku itu kemungkinan besar adalah mafia."

Sumpit Hyukjae terhenti di udara.

"Mafia?"

Donghae mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Bukankah itu menyeramkan? Selama aku jadi polisi aku belum pernah mendengar mafia beroprasidi Korea. Bahkan kata _sunbae_ ku, mereka membunuh orang tanpa pandang bulu."

Hyukjae meletakkan sumpitnya, selera makanya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Menurutmu kenapa mereka melakukan semua itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Para mafia itu, kenapa mereka hidup dengan melakukan kejahatan seperti itu? Kenapa mereka bisa membunuh orang dengan begitu mudahnya lalu melakukan hal tak benar lainnya? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Kenapa mereka tidak hidup normal seperti kita?"

Kenapa mereka melakukannya? Mungkin lebih tepatnya kenapa Hyukjae melakukannya?

Tangan pucat itu kembali meraih sumpitnya lalu meletakkan daging ke dalam mangkuk nasi Donghae.

"Mungkin karena mereka tidak punya pilihan." Seperti dirinya, tak ada jalan kembali saat itu hanya ada jalan buntu.

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas jika mereka muncul dihadapanku dan berani melakukan kejahatan didepanku kupastikan mereka semua akan aku jebloskan kepenjara!" Seru Donghae lalu melahap nasinya banyak-banyak.

Oh andai Donghae tahu ia menikahi salah satunya.

.

.

.

"Tidak-tidak, kembalikan itu!"

" _Wae_?"

"Terakhir kali kau membeli makanan aneh hanya terbengkalai di kulkas sampai kadar luarsa."

"Aku akan memakannya kali ini, janji!"

"Kau juga bilang begitu waktu itu. Kembalikan!"

Dengan tak rela Donghae mengembalikan satu kemasan makanan ringan itu kembali kerak lalu kembali mendorong troli belanjaan mengikuti istrinya yang kini subuk memilih sayur. Mereka sedang berada disalah satu supermarket dekat apartement mereka, berbelanja keperluan bulanan seperti biasa.

"Kita melupakan buah, aku akan mengambilnya." Hyukjae hanya melihat kepergian Donghae di rak bagian buah sebelum ia sendiri berjalan mendekati salah satu rak untuk mengambil krim cukur.

"Belanja bersama? Oh pasangan yang manis."

Entah kenapa Hyukjae sama sekali tak terkejut saat Kyuhyun sudah muncul disampingnya, ikut memilih krim cukur.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Ya, karena kau bahkan tak menghubungiku sama sekali, _Hyung_! Kau malah asik dengan suamimu itu."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Hyukjae langsung, ia tak suka berbasa-basi.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan sebuah lipatan kertas di antara puluhan krim cukur, menunggu Hyukjae untuk mengambilnya dari sana.

"Itu adalah peta dan gambaran lengkap tempat persembunyian mereka. Di atas bukit persis seperti anaknya dulu. Aku mengamati pergerakan mereka dan sejauh ini kemungkinan besar ia sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk melawanmu."

Tentu saja, seseorang tak akan berani mencari masalah dengan Eunhyuk sang mafia tanpa persiapan yang matang. Ia terkenal cerdas dan tak terduga, bukan hanya bertarung mengandalkan kekuatan dan senjata tapi juga otak.

"Kemungkinan besar mereka sudah tau keberadaanmu, _Hyung_. Jadi akan lebih baik jika kau pergi secepatnya dari negara ini."

Pergi?

Hyukjae termangu.

"Keadannya akan makin serius jika ia berhasil membentuk kekuatannya di negara ini. Kau akan jadi santapannya dengan mudah. Lagu pula cepat atau lambat kau memang akan meninggalkannya kan?" Iris kelam Kyuhyun melirik kearah Donghae yang sibuk memilih buah di ujung sana.

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae seperti tersadar, seperti baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Sejak awal ia tak serius dengan semua yang ia jalani sekarang, ini hanya pelarian akan rasa jenuh yang seakan bisa membuatnya gila.

"Berhentilah main-main, dan pikirkan dirimu sendiri _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun pun pergi setelah mengatakan itu sesaat sebelum Donghae kembali membawa buah yang akan mereka beli. Mereka pulang berjalan kaki dengan Donghae yang hampir membawa semua belanjaan dan hanya menyisakan plastik kecil berisi obat-obatan ringan untuk dibawa Hyukjae. Dia terus bercerita tentang perjuangannya berebut buah dari seorang ibu-ibu di supermarket tadi tanpa tahu Hyukjae sama sekali tak mendengarkan.

Otak Hyukjae terus saja memutar perkataan Kyuhyun berulang-ulang. Tentang ia yang harus mulai kembali kekehidupannya yang sebenarnya dan berhenti bermain-main seperti sekarang. Berhenti hidup sebagai Lee Hyukjae seorang guru di sebuah SMU swasta, istri dari polisi Lee Donghae yang bertugas di daerah Myongdong. Kembali menjadi seorang Eunyuk sang mafia.

"Hachiin!"

Donghae langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menaruh belanjaanya lalu berjalan mendekati istrinya.

" _Gwencana_?" Tangan hangatnya menyentuh pipi dingin Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk saat melihat iris cokelat itu menatapnya khawatir.

" _Aigo_ , kenapa kau tidak memakai kaos tanganmu? Udaranya sedang sangat dingin." Donghae meraih kedua tangan istrinya, mengosok-gosoknya lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana. Berusaha membuat tangan pucat itu hangat, tak menyadari iris hitam istrinya terus melihatnya.

Lihat lelaki ini, begitu mencintainya tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Hyukjae pergi meninggalkannya?

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika suatu pagi ia tak menemukan istrinya dimanapun?

Hyukjae tidak tahu.

Hyukjae tak ingin memikirkannya.

" _Kajja_!"

Donghae segera mengenggam tangan istrinya erat, mengandenng istrinya hingga mereka sampai ke apartement mereka. Hyukjae berjalan didepan berniat measukan password namun urung saat melihat pintu apartemenya sedikit terbuka. Donghae bersamanya, Kyuhyun tak mungkin melakukannya lagi, dan tadi pagi ia sendiri yang menutup rapat pintu apartementnya.

"Hyukkie?" Panggil Donghae saat melihat istrinya itu hanya diam di depan pintu. Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae berbalik melihatnya.

"Garam."

"Ya?"

"Kita lupa membeli garam. Kembalilah ke supermarket lalu beli garam yang ukuran sedang."

"Apa?"

" _Palli_! Ini hampir waktunya makan siang!" Hyukjae merebut belanjaan ditangan suaminya lalu mendorong tubuh Donghae pergi.

Setelah sosok Donghae menghilang Hyukjae menaruh plastik belanjaanya itu begitu saja dan dengan pelan memasuki apartementnya.

Ada seseorang yang memasuki apartemennya, dan firasatnya benar-benar buruk akan hal ini. Ia berjalan merapat pada tembok dengan waspada, suasananya begitu sunyi, terlalu sunyi hingga membuat Hyukjae semakin yakin bahwa ada yang salah.

Dan benar saja saat Hyukjae akan sampai di dapur sebuah tangan mengayun kearahnya dari balik tembok. Dengan cepat Hyukjae menangkapnya, menariknya lalu mempertemukan perut pemilik tangan itu dengan lututnya sebelum sikunya menghantam punggung penyusup itu, membuatanya terkapar dilantai. Hyukjae langsung mendudukinya, memutar kepala orang itu hingga mati seketika.

Saat Hyukjae berdiri ia melihat satu lagi penyusup sedang menodongkan pistol padanya dari seberang meja makan. Hyukjae mengakat tanganya, membiarkan penyusup itu tahu bahwa ia tak akan macam-macam. Sama sekali tak menduga saat tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae mendorong meja makan dengan kakinya, menghimpit tubuh penyusup itu sebelum ia dengan cepat menaiki meja, merebut pistol, lalu menembakkannya tepat dikepala penyusup itu. Membuat tubuh penuh darah itu akhirnya rubuh di lantai kayu apartemennya.

Hyukjae segera turun dari meja makan dan menarik tubuh penyusup yang ia bunuh pertama kali kearah dapur. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba memasukan tubuhitu di lemari bawah dapurnya. Tubuh itu berhasil masuk tepat saat Donghae muncul dari pintu depan. Hyukjae langsung berdiri tegak.

Kenapa Donghae cepat sekali kembali? Hyukjae mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau meninggalkan belanjaannya diluar?"

" _Ye_?" Hyukjae tak focus dengan pertanyaan Donghae, matanya sibuk melirik satu lagi tubuh penyusup yang berlumuran darah di balik meja makan.

"Jangan kemari!" Serunya begitu keras saat Donghae akan memasuki dapur, begitu mengagetkan suaminya.

"Aku baru saja memecahkan gelas di sekitar meja makan, taruh saja belanjaanya di situ biar aku membersihkan lantainya dulu. Dan tolong ambilkan gunting di kamar!" Dengan raut wajah heran Donghae pun mengangguk dan pergi kekamar mereka untuk menganbil gunting.

Hyukjae segera meraih ponselnya mengetikan nomer Kyuhyun yang ia hafal diluar kepala.

" _Baru tadi kita bertemu kau sudah merindukanku,Hyung?"_

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku ingin kau memngurus manyat penyusup di rumahku. Satu di dekat meja makan dan satu lagi di dalam lemari dapur. Sekarang juga!"

" _Lalu suamimu?"_

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Pastikan semuanya bersih."

Dengan itu Hyukjae menutup ponselnya lalu berjalan kearah kamar. Dapat ia lihat Donghae yang masih mencari gunting di meja nakas samping ranjang mereka. Donghae tak akan menemukannya, Hyukjae selalu menaruh gunting di laci dapur.

Tangan pucat Hyukjae meraih pintu, menutupnya lalu memutar kucinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Donghae, mengejutkan suaminya itu ketika ia tanpa aba-aba menarik tubuh Donghae agar duduk di pinggir ranjang sebelum ia sendiri menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Donghae. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih pipi suaminya dan mencium bibirnya tanpa peringatan. Menekan, mengulum dan menghisap bibir tipis itu hingga suaminya membalas dengan lidahnya yang menyusup ke mulut Hyukjae, mengeksplor seluruh rasa manis istrinya. Saat ciuman itu terlepas Hyukjae segera mendorong tubuh suaminya itu agar merebah di atas ranjang.

"Kita belum pernah melakukannya disiang hari bukan, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"

Donghae tak berdaya saat menghadapi istrinya yang tiba-tiba begitu agresif, ia bahkan hanya bisa melongo saat melihat Hyukjae melepas kaosnya sendiri dengan gerakan yang perlahan. Demi Tuhan itu sangat sexy dimata Donghae.

Dan saat Hyukjae membawanya kedalam percintaan yang begitu panas, Donghae langsung tenggelam didalamnya. Sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di dapurnya.

.

.

.

Kedatangan dua penyusup di tempat tinggalnya cukup sebagai peringatan bagi Hyukjae bahwa jika ia tidak melakukan apapun maka keadaan akan semakin memburuk. Jadi Hyukjae memanggil Kyuhyun, memintanya mempersiapkan senjata. Keduanya juga mempelajari markas para mafia itu hingga hafal di luar kepala.

"Jadi kau memilih melenyapkan mereka daripada pergi dari negara ini?"

"Apa perlu kujawab?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang sedang mengecek senjata-senjata yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa _Hyung_? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kau pergi begitu saja?"

Hyukjae meletakkaan senjata ditanganya lalu menatap iris kelam Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku masih belum ingin pergi dari sini."

Hyukjae masih belum ingin meninggalkan kehidupannya sekarang.

Jadi hari itu, saat rencana mereka sudah matang, mereka akan mulai operasinya saat malam datang.

"Pakai syalmu dengan benar."

Tangan pucat itu membenahi syal Donghae yang tersampir tak karuan, merapikannya hingga melilit leher polisi itu rapat. Mereka ada di depan pintu apartement, Donghae sudah rapi dengan seragam polisinya, malam ini jadwal dia melakukan patroli malam seperti yang di anjurkan oleh komandannya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah serius istrinya, perasaannya selalu terasa hangat saat Hyukjae menunjukan perhatiannya padanya. Membuat Donghae merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung didunia. Perlahan ia mendekat lalu mencium kening Hyukjae lama, membuat Hyukjae terdiam karena tak menduga tindakan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum begitu lembut setelahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Terasa berbeda, kata cinta itu terasa berbeda ditelinga Hyukjae.

"Aku berangkat."

Donghae memakai topinya sebelum berjalan keluar apartement dengan senyum yang begitu lebar. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terdiam tanpa sempat membalas kata-kata cintanya.

Hyukjae sangat tahu Donghae mencintainya, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya begitu berbeda saat ia mendengarnya?

Menarik nafas panjang, Hyukjae segera beranjak dari sana. Ia memiliki misi lain malam ini, misi yang akan ia lakukan setelah memastikan Donghaae pergi dari rumah. Ia mengganti pakaiannya, memakai masker dan menutup kepalanya dengan jaketnya. Memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang akan mengenalinya.

Saat ia keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya dengan mobil memakai atribut yang sama dengannya. Hyukjae segera masuk kedalam mobil sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun menekan gasnya dalam-dalam.

Malam ini mereka akan menghabisi para mafia itu hingga tak tersisa.

.

.

.

Mata mafia itu mengedar disekitar hutan, melihat kalau-kalau ada yang mecurigakan. Ia sama sekali tak menduga saat tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyergapnya dari belakang memukulnya hingga pingsan tak bergerak.

Kyuhyun segera memberikan isyarat pada Hyukjae saat ia berhasil melumpuhkan satu penjaga. Keduanya lekas menaiki tangga darurat gedung itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka berlutut bersandar pada tembok sambil memasang peredam di ujung pistolnya. Hyukjae menengok ke pintu masuk itu dan dengan cepat menembakkan dua paluru yang membuat dua penjaga itu mati tanpa sempat berteriak.

Dengan langkah yang hampir tak bersuara mereka memasuki dalam gedung, keduanya memutuskan berpisah saat melihat tangga yang bercabang kearah yang berbeda.

Dengan waspada Hyukjae berjalan di sebuah lorong yang membawanya pada sebuah gudang yang begitu besar. Dapat ia lihat para mafia itu sedang mengawasi beberapa wanita yang menghitung jutaan won di sebuah meja tempat di tengah ruangan. Tak jauh dari mereka terdapat sebuah kotak-kotak yang bertumpuk tak beraturan. Beberapa terbuka menampilkan isinya berupa senjata, ganja, dan beberapa barang-barang atik. Semuanya adalah barang yang akan di selundupkan dipasar gelap.

Hyukjae segera mencari posisi teraman, posisi yang membuatnya tak terlihat sebelum tanpa basa basi mulai menembakkan senapannya. Satu rubuh lekas membuat semua orang yang ada di sana panik. Dengan cepat Hyukjae menembaki yang lainnya. Kemampuannya menembak adalah yang terbaik, ia hampir tak pernah meleset.

"Dia disana!"

Sial!

Salah satu dari mafia itu memergokinya.

Puluhan peluru langsung mengarah pada Hyukjae, membuatnya terpaksa mundur dan berlari kembali kelorong hanya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun dari arah berlawanan.

"Gawat, polisi datang!"

Tak lama telinga Hyukjae dapat mendengar sirine di luar sana.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tempat ini?"

"Kurasa mereka berhasil membuka mulut salah satu anak buah mafia ini."

Hyukjae akan melangkah pergi namun Kyuhyun lekas mencekalnya.

"Suamimu juga disini, _Hyung_."Mata Hyukjae membulat, ia segera menukar pistolnya dengan senjata laras panjang milik Kyuhyun dan berlari ke tempat keributan terjadi. Di lobby gedung terlihat para mafia serta polisi sedang baku tembak. Iris Hyukjae dengan mudah menemukan sosok Donghae dari lantai atas. Dengan begitu professional Hyukjae langsung mengarahkan senapannya pada para mafia itu.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Jari itu menekan pelatuk begitu saja. Setiap ada seseorang yang megarahkan pinstolnya pada Donghae maka Hyukjae akan menembaknya duluan.

Donghae terkejut saat mafia yang berhadapan dengaannya itu ambruk bahkan sebelum Donghae sempat menembaknya. Seseorang menembaknya duluan. Iris cokelat Donghae mengedar hanya untuk melihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam memakai senapan di atas sana. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu sebelum sosok itu pergi dari sana, menghilang begitu saja.

"Semuanya periksa tempat ini, cepat!" Seru komandannya itu setelah para mafia itu mundur masuk kedalam gedung, membuat para polisi itu dengan sigap masuk ke dalam gedung lebih dalam.

Donghae menaiki anak tangga melangkahkan kakinya ketempat sosok yang berpakain serba hitam tadi menembaki mafia yang coba membunuhnya. Iris cokelatnya melihat lorong didepannya, arah orang tadi pergi dari pandangan Donghae.

Hyukjae membuang senapannya yang kehabisan peluru lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas, tempat yang ia yakini dimana pemimpin mafia itu berada. Tepat saat kakinya menginjak lantai teratas itu seseorang membantingnya ke lantai, menahannya tengkurap dilantai kotor penuh debu denan keras.

"Apa yang kita dapatkan disini?"

Hyukjae melihat sekitarnya, brengsek! Ia masuk ke kandang singa.

Ada sekitar delapan orang disini salah satunya terlihat lebih tua dengan setelan berwarna putih, begitu kontras dengan para anak buahnya yang serba hitam. Orang itu pemimpinya, sudah pasti.

Pemimpin mafia itu mendekati Hyukjae membuka jaket dan masker Hyukjae dengan paksa.

"Eunhyuk! Sebuah kejutan melihatmu menyerahkan dirimu sediri padaku."Tawa itu begitu menakutkan.

"Padahal aku ingin pertemuan kita lebih dramatis, aku sempat berfikir untuk mengikatmu ditiang dan menembakimu hingga puas." Semua orang tertawa setelahnya.

"Pergilah kau ke neraka, brengsek!"

Perkataan kasar Hyukjae hanya membuat kepalanya ditekat begitu kuat oleh sepatu keras pemimpin mafia itu dengan lantai

"Kau membunuh putraku dengan menembak dan meledakannya, kau pikir siapa yang lebih brengsek!"

Pemimpin mafia itu mengangkat kakinya kembali saat salah satu anak buahnya datang dan mengatakan para polisi sudah mulai naik keatas gedung.

"Habisi saja mereka semua!"

Hyukjae terpaku mendengarnya, seluruh pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Donghae. Salah satu dari polisi yang ingin orang ini habisi adalah suaminya.

Tangan pucatnya dengan susah payah berhasil meraih pisau di sakunya, dengan cepat Hyukjae menusukkannya ke paha mafia yang menahan tubuhnya, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Hyukjae langsun merebut pistolnya, berlari ketembok terdekat sambil menembaki para mafia satu persatu. Hyukjae besandar pada tembok saat para mafia itu balik menembakinya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan detak jantunya. Sungguh situasi ini sama sekali tak menguntungkan baginya.

Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka saat telinganya mendengar suara baling-baling helikomper. Oh tidak. Hyukjae segera memakai maskernya kembali dan menutup kepalanya dengan jaket seperti sedia kala.

Dengan nekat Hyukjae keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menembak setiap mafia yang mengarah padanya hingga pelurunya habis. Iris cokelatnya melihat pintu kaca ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah landasan helikopter di ujung sana. Hyukjae tak akan membiarkan orang itu kabur.

Kaki Hyukjae dengan keras menendang salah satu mafia yang akan menerjangnya sebelum menghantamkan pangkal pistolnya ke pelipis orang itu. Belum sampai Hyukjae berjalan dua langkah mafia lain menerjangnya. Bergulat dengannya dengan tangan kosong. Hyukjae memblokir bukulan orang itu dan menghantamkan sikunya kekepala orang itu berkali-kali.

Pemimpin mafia itu urung saat akan menaiki helikopternya, ia tak akan pergi dengan tangan kosong. Ia merebut senjata anak buahnya lalu mengarahkannya pada Hyukjae yang hampir melumpuhkan anak buahnya yang melawannya.

Hyukjae sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Saat tubuh mafia yang berkelahi dengannya ambruk, iris hitamnya baru menangkap bahwa ada pistol yang mengarah padanya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Suara peluru yang mendesing bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja terdorong. Membuatnya ambruk di dinginya semen dengan seseorang yang memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Melindunginya dari maut yang mengincarnya.

Hyukjae membeku.

Ia kenal wangi tubuh ini.

Ia kenal hangat tubuh ini.

Orang berseragam polisi itu memperlihatkan parasnya yang begitu Hyukjae kenal. Bahkan baru beberapa jam yang lalu iris cokelat itu memperlihatkan binarnya saat orang ini mengatakan cinta padanya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Hyukjae mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir tipis ini.

Donghae.

"Kita impas sekarang." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun datang setelahnya menembaki hellikopter itu hingga terbang meninggalkan mereka. Kyuhyun mengumpat, mereka berhasil kabur.

Donghae meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Dapat Hyukjae lihat darah mengucur dari sana. Sebuah peluru sukses menembus perut Donghae. Hyukjae kembali melihat wajah Donghae yang perlahan memucat, nafasnya semakin memendek sebelum tubuhnya mulai melemas bersandar pada Hyukjae.

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya serasa berhenti seperti jantungnya sekarang. Sesuatu yang begitu kuat seperti mencengkram jantungnya didalam sana.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, _Hyung_!"

Hyukjae tak mengarnya, seluruh suara didunia ini serasa menghilang. Hanya ada suara nafas Donghae yang semakin memendek dalam dekapannya.

" _Hyung_! Sebentar lagi para polisi itu akan datang. Mereka akan menolongnya. Kita tak bisa lebih lama disini."

Percumah, sekeras apapun Kyuhyun berteriak Hyukjae tak akan mendengarnya. Dengan memaksa Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Hyukjae dari Donghae. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menjauhkan Hyukjae dari Donghae saat mendengar suara langkah kaki para polisi itu.

Tangan Hyukjae terulur, ia ingin meraih Donghae yang kini terbaring lemah di dinginnya lantai.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja _Hyung_ , percaya padaku."

Alam bawah sadar Hyujae berontak, bagaimana jika Donghae tak baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika mereka terlambat menolongnya? Bagaimana jika Donghae tak bisa bertahan?

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Hyukjae merasa hilang.

Jiwanya serasa hancur lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

Tangan itu mencoba meraih salah satu tumpukan baju di lemari dengan gemetar, iris hitam itu terlihat tak focus dan kebingungan. Hyukjae sedang sekuat tenaga menekan kepanikannya, menangkan dirinya sendiri dari guncangan hebat yang ia alami sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya jika para polisi serta Donghae tak mengenali mereka. Kyuhyun mengatakan jika Hyukjae ingin bertemu kembali dengan suaminya maka ia harus kebali ke apartementnya, berganti baju dan berpura-pura seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun mengatakan jika salah satu rekan Donghae pasti akan menghubunginya segera saat Donghae sudah di bawa kerumah sakit.

Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae harus kembali memerankan perannya seperti biasanya maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Hyujae begitu terkejut saat ponselnya berbunyi seperti yang sudah diperkirakan. Ketakutan tiba-tiba saja menyerang Hyukjae, ia takut dengan apayang ia dengar bila mengangkatnya, ia takut untuk kembali diingatkan bahwa Donghae sedang sekarat.

Tapi tidak, Hyukjae tidak boleh begini.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Hyukjae meraih ponselnya, membukanya dan menempelkannya di telinga.

" _Yabaseyo, Hyukjae-shi tolong segera kerumah sakit! Donghae sedang di ruang operasi sekarang, seseorang menembaknya saat bertugas."_

Tapi hati tak bisa berbohong.

Tubuh Hyukjae melemas, tenaganya serasa hilang tak bersisa saat orang itu meyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bahkan ponselnya terjatuh menghatam lantai kayu, tak memperdulikan orang dijalur telepon itu memangil-mangilnya khawatir.

Kenapa Hyukjae merasa tak bisa bergerak saat mendengarnya? Bukankah ia juga melihat sendiri bagaimana Donghae tertembak? Lalu kenapa jiwanya serasa dihempas saat ia diberitahu kembali?

Seakan-akan seseorang menembakan sebuah peluru tepat di jantungnya.

Hyukjae kebingungan, ia tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Seharusnya ia tidak begini, seharusnya keadaan Donghae tidak akan mempengaruhinya sejauh ini, sedalam ini.

Tangan pucat itu memegangi kepalanya saat Hyukjae menyadari sesuatu. Airmatanya mulai mengalir dan nafasnya mulai sesak.

Astaga, sejak kapan seperti ini?

Sejak kapan berkembang hingga sedalam ini?

Sejak kapan permainan ini menjadi benar-benar sungguhan?

Sejak kapan Hyukjae merasa bahwa ia akan mati jika Donghae meninggalkanya?

Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Isakkan itu keluar saat tangan pucat itu tercengkram kuat. Tangisannya semakin keras saat ia tak sanggup menaggung rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Sesekali ia akan memanggil-manggil nama suaminya. Begitu berharap orang yang ia rindukan akan kembali ke dekapannya.

Malam itu Hyukjae menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Donghae.

.

.

.

Rekan-rekan Donghae itu hanya bisa menatap Hyukjae yang duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang operasi dengan pandangan iba. Istri Donghae itu terus menatap pintu operasi seperti patung dan tak menyahut siapapun yang mengajaknya bicara. Mereka tentu memakluminya.

Masih jelas diingatan mereka bagaimana Hyukjae datang dengan pipi yang penuh dengan air mata. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu kebingungan dan terus memangil nama Donghae pada mereka.

Kenyataan Donghae yang terluka menjadi pukulan telak untuk Hyukjae.

Pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka membuat semua orang berdiri saat seorang dokter keluar dari sana.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, Donghae- _shi_ sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan dia bisa ditemui setelah kami selesai memindahkannya di kamar rawat."

Semua orang bernafas lega mendengarnya.

Malam itu Hyukjae terus duduk di samping Donghae, sama sekali tidak ingin memejamkan matanya sambil terus mengenggam erat tangan Donghae sepanjang malam. Dan saat fajar menyingsing, kelopak mata itu mulai bergerak sebelum dengan perlahan terbuka.

Memperlihatkan iris cokelatnya yang begitu Hyukjae rindukan.

Air mata Hyukjae kembali mengalir saat bibir tipis suaminya tertarik membentuk senyuman terindah untuknya. Dengan perlahan ia merunduk merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae, menangis terisak saat menyadari Donghae telah kembali padanya.

Donghae kembali bersamanya.

.

.

.

Pemimpin mafia itu berjalan di landasan pesawat dengan dua pengawal dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan menuju jet pribadi yang sudah siap untuk lepas landas. Ia dengan langkah ringan memasuki jet pribadinya hanya untuk dikejutkan seluruh kru pesawat telah tergeletak mati dengan luka tembak.

Ia langsung berbalik kebelakang saat mendengar suara tembakan dibelakanya dan menemukan anak buahnya juga bernasip sama seperti para kru pesawat. Kyuhyun menutup pintu jet itu setelah melepaskan dua tembakan.

Pemimpin mafia itu sangat terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae muncul di balik kop pilot dengan sebuah senapan ditangannya. Iris hitamnya begitu datar dan dingin. Tidak ada yang lain selain kegelapan yang terpancar darinya.

Karena saat ini dia bukanlah Lee Hyukjae. Sekarang ia adalah Eunhyuk.

Dor

Dor

Hyukjae menembak kedua lutut pemimpin mafia itu, membuat lelaki baruh baya itu terkapar di lantai dengan erangan kesakitan. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekatinya. Menekan dada pemimpin mafia itu dengan kakinya. Tanganya mengarahkan pistolnya sampai menempel di kepala lelaki di bawahnya itu.

"Kau akan menyesal membunuhku Eunhyuk! Kau akan menjadi iblis yang membusuk di neraka! Kau tak akan pernah hidup dengan tenang dengan semua dosa-dosamu itu! Kau akan selamanya menjadi mahkluk hina! Kau dengar aku?! Kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidupmu!"

Tatapan itu tak goyah sedikitpun. Jarinya siap menekan pelatuk pistol ditangannya.

"Akan kutanggung resikonya."

Dor.

.

.

.

Tawa itu terdengar di ruang rawat Donghae, rekan-rekan polisinya datang untuk menjenguknya setelah ia sudah cukup sehat. Keadaanya semakin baik setelah operasi, bahkan ia sudah bisa ke kamar mandi sendiri tanpa perlu di papah sekarang.

"Donghae, dimana istrimu? " Tanya salah satu rekannya yang sedari tadi tak melihat Hyukjae di sekitar mereka.

"Mengajar, sebentar lagi juga kemari."

"Ah aku jadi ingat saat kau dioperasi, istrimu itu benar-benar sedih. Dia bahkan hanya diam menangisimu semalaman."

Donghae terdiam medengarnya.

"Iya aku kasihan padanya, lain kali lebih barhati –hatilah saat bertugas supaya kau tidak membuat istrimu menangis lagi, _araseo_?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Suara pintu bergeser itu menarik perhatian semua orang, terlihat Hyukjae yang baru datang membawa beberapa keperluan Donghae. Merasa tahu diri para rekan-rekan Donghae itu berpamitan untuk pergi sambil mengucapkan salam pada Hyukjae dengan sopan sebelum menghilang dari sana. Menyisakan suami istri itu di ruang rawat.

"Sejak kapan mereka disini?"

"Sejak tadi pagi, mereka begitu berisik sampai ditegur suster dua kali."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu meraih tremos yang ia bawa. Donghae mengamati istrinya yang sedang menuang bubur yang ia bawa dari tremos ke mangkuk putih di depannya. Ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan rekan-rekannya.

Hyukjae duduk di samping ranjang Donghae, menyedok bubur di tangannya lalu meniupnya secara perlahan sebelum menyuapkannya dengan lembut pada Donghae. Ia tak tahu jika iris cokelat didepannya itu terus menatapnya.

Sejak dulu Donghae memang tak pernah bisa membaca apa yang di pikirkan Hyukjae, istrinya itu benar-benar sulit ditebak.

Hyukjae tak pernah bertanya tentang insiden yang membuat Donghae terbaring dirumah sakit, tak pernah ingin tahu bagaimana Donghae bisa tertembak. Yang Hyukjae pedulikan hanya kesehatan Donghae, itu saja. Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat Donghae serba salah.

Tangan hangat Donghae meraih sendok dan mangkuk bubur ditangan istrinya lalu meletakkanya dimeja samping ranjang rawatnya sebelum berpindah mengengggam jemari pucat Hyukjae. Menatap lurus pada iris hitam yang selalu bisa menawan hatinya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, kenapa kau berfikir begitu?"

Donghae menghela nafas, baiklah jika Hyukjae tak mau bertanya maka ia yang akan menceritakannya.

"Saat itu ada seseorang yang menolongku saat kami menembaki para mafia itu."

Hyukjae membeku.

"Ia menembak para mafia yang coba menembaku, dan entah kenapa saat yang lainnya menyebar untuk menangkap para mafia aku malah mengikutinya."

Bibir Donghae tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian selanjutnya.

"Aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa alasannya tapi tubuhku reflek berlari kearahnya saat mafia itu akan menembaknya."

Ya, Hyukjae melihatnya sendiri.

"Tapi kurasa itu impas karena dia menolongku sebelumnya, bukan? Karena jika aku hanya diam dan membiarkan dia tertembak mungkin aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku."

Bodoh.

Orang di depannya ini benar-benar bodoh!

Donghae adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah Hyukjae temui selama hidupnya!

Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae menikahi orang bodoh seperti ini?!

Iris hitam itu mulai mengabut, wajah Donghae mulai memburam di mata Hyukjae.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

Donghae mendongak menatap istrinya, airmata mulai mengalir dari iris hitam itu.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi."

Hyukjae mencoba menahan sakit di dadanya, mencoba bernafas meski sesak.

"Jangan pernah menakutiku seperti itu lagi."

Karena jika ia harus kehilangan Donghae lagi, mungkin Hyukjae bisa mati.

Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae kepelukannya. Membelai rambut istrinya dengan lembut sambil sesekali menciumi puncak kepalanya. Sungguh ia tak pernah ingin membuat istrinya menangis seperti ini. Bersedih seperti ini.

"Maaf, maafkan aku."

Sudah tak penting lagi kata maaf dari Donghae, sudah tak penting lagi penyesalan Donghae. Karena sejak awal orang ini tak tahu apapun. Tak pernah tahu bahwa iblis yang sesungguhnya adalah istrinya sendiri. Hyukjae akan menyingkirkan apapun yang berusaha mengambil Donghae darinya. Karena yang Hyukjae pedulikan sekarang adalah Donghae ada disisinya, Donghae yang ada untuknya, Donghae yang menjadi miliknya. Selamanya.

Pelukannya mengerat pada tubuh Donghae.

Hyukjae yang serakah.

Hyukjae yang begitu haus akan cinta Donghae.

"Donghae."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Hyukjae mengucapkannya sepenuh hari, seluruh jiwa. Ia mencintai Donghae hingga ke titik dimana ia bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Memberi apapun yang Donghae inginkan. Sedalam itu, sebesar itu.

Tangan hangat itu meraih wajah Hyukjae sebelum dengan perlahan bibir tipis itu menangkap bibir gemuknya. Menciumnya sepenuh hati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat."

Bahkan jika cintanya begitu mengerikan, tapi ini masih tetap tergolong cinta bukan?

Seperti yang Donghae rasakan padanya, seperti yang selalu Donghae katakan padanya.

.

.

.

 **END.**

Iya ini sudah di post di grub, tapi lumayankan ya buat selingan sampai Devil selesai aku tulis hehehe

Hope you liked it :D


End file.
